Negative pull
by Bloodshot111
Summary: Darkuri is a boy who has been raised in a prison since he was 1 now that he is 12 he is released to be a genin by hokage's orders and hates all of anything to do with konoha read as I try to upload every week but idk if I can because of high school... well enjoy new form of art... Writing "EXPLOSIONS " NO PUPPETS" "look guys don't deny it writeing is supperior so shut up" R
1. Chapter 1

Negative Pull  
Chapter 1: dark shinigami

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoy the Fanfiction that I worked so hard on. "hey Darkuri. can you do the disclaimer for me I am kind of busy it is late as I am finishing this story and have no time to type this part up" "Sure... as long as you get me out of this hellhole of a village" "deal but from now on if you don't do disclaimers from now on I can's keep a promise forever" "I hate you..." "Good it's working then" "ugh, Fine Bloodshot dose not own Naruto only me and this polar opposite storyline

* * *

In a hospital in Konoha

* * *

A male teenage Nurse was standing in front of a dead woman and a crying man.

" ... it's a baby boy" the nurse said to the crying man.

"Baby , I will raise him as you wished it would have been"

stood up shakily and followed the nurse out if the room to the nursery to see his new born son.

" here is your baby, take good care of him and if there is any kind of ailment spotted bring him here Immediately."

The nurse gave the father the baby and spoke up.

"What will you name him?" The father gives him a saddened look.

"Darkuri, his late grandpas name"

The father left the hospital with the bundle in his arms as he saw the horrors of the burning city and the tails lashing out on the building around him.

The father ran as the hospital was destroyed in front of his eyes, he never stopped running.

* * *

1 year later

The Father was having a meeting with his assistant as Darkuri heard a voice.

"Hello I am the Sage of Six Paths and I am going to bestow you a great power only thing is... that you have to lose all you have" The Sage said calmly.

His chakra coils started to burn as his chakra was changing and his eyes started to burn as he let out a yell.

His father ran in to see his sons eyes changing the center of his eyes had a swirl in the center and black and white spikes around it.

"Ahhah"

The father screeched as his stomach churned and fell to the ground as his body's pressure started to increase as his insides started to go wild and he got to the point that his body started to bloat.

His assistant ran out of the room to inform someone.

The father's insides have stopped working under pressure he was a lifeless human balloon.

"Now that that has happened you have gotten my gift you should embrace it" the Sage said again as three anbu and the assistant ran into the room to see a chakra deprived baby and a dead father, the anbu with a cat mask looked at the others.

"Lock em up in the ED department in the prison" the anbu with a bird mask picked the baby up.

"Hai" the bird mask anbu dashed to the prison as fast as he could.

That night the baby known as Darkuri Uzami's body was changing his eyes were a deep color of red instead of the light amber color it was and his chakra reserves increased to rival three Kage's. The boys screams of pain could be heard throughout the village that night.

* * *

4 years later

I have been in the prison for four years now for what I can't remember but I don't care anymore, the warden has taught me everything I needed to know.

The guards are fairly nice when I don't do anything bad which happens a lot there is a man named Tino he is a big muscled murder and a thug. Every time I get to go to the exercise field we fight, once I got good at fighting I could take on him and his two goons at once and kick there asses.

One night I woke up to my cell being open, so I took a step out and a guard noticed me and called the alarm. Next thing I knew three guards came after me.

The first one threw a Kunai at my head I only caught it and threw it at his foot, it stuck into his foot where I ran up and jumped over him. I grabbed him by the head and swung him from behind him in front of me effectively snapping his neck as the second guard threw a kunai and pierced his teammate in the back.

The third one grabbed on to my shoulder and punched me in the face. I flew back a foot and landed on my back he got on top of me to punch me again, as he started to punch me a grabbed a kunai from his pocket and stabbed him in the neck.

The second one called in reinforcements. It went on like this till fourteen of the guards were dead I was stopped by a lightning jutsu hit me in the back.

I was then put in a high security room and a thick glass window to the prison, with an anbu guard for an escort and the warden started teaching me less I pleaded that it was "only self defense" and that "I didn't open the cell" but he didn't believe me and extended my time in containment till I was twelve.

* * *

3 years later

A class was all getting ready they had a surprise that there Sensei had promised them that was today.

"Alright class please take your seats we are gonna take a field trip today" an tired Iruka said to the class as a young girl with bubblegum pink hair raised her hand.

"Sensei,Sensei, where are we going?"

"I was getting to that Sakura" Iruka stated in a slurred voice.

"We are gonna go to the prison" some people groaned while some was excited and somewhere in there was a troublesome.

All the kids ran loose as the saw how cool the prison was, guards everywhere and viewing stands. However at the very end there was a room with full glass window.

At this window a crowd was growing in size all gawking and starring.

Inside was an eight year old kid with a chakra restricting seal on his forehead, both shoulders, both forelegs and one giant one on his chest.

He stared at them eyes bulging with redness and sleep deprivation he turned his head and smiled a deep insane smile.

" ...welcome to my room of hell" he stated his voice was very raspy like it has been a while since last time he talked, the guard flashed many handseals to punish him.

"Kaminari no muchi: Suta iruka minari" a whip of lightning hit his back and blood slowly seeped out of his scared back, the boy only smiled more bigger than before

Naruto looked to see that the ED section was full of empty cells this kid was alone here.

"Sensei why is he in there, and who is he?"

Naruto practically shouted to his almost asleep sensei Iruka.

Iruka pointed at the sign at the bottom of the glass separating thee cell to the room.

"That sign has his crimes on it..."

He practically slurred from drowsiness.

Naruto rushed at a speed only anbu were beloved to be able to run at.

The sign was a slab of wood with this engraved on it:

Darkuri Uzami, Arested at age of one and throughout his time he has committed 15 murders and 37 fatal wounds.

Darkuri has Admitted to killing his father at a young age and has to have six chakra restricting seals on him at all times.

Darkuri will be placed in a genin group of four when he reaches the age of twelve if he has good behavior.

The rest of the day was a blur as three kids locked themselves in a chakra restricting cell and passed out and Iruka couldn't sleep with all of the kids hanging off his body with questions.

* * *

4 years later a week before graduation day.

"Naruto, stop harassing Sasuke he is just better that you" Sakura yelled at Naruto being loud as usual.

"It's not my fault teme is being arrogant" Naruto shot back in a denial that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Ok class calm down we have an announcement to make" Iruka hurried his words to stop the fight.

"Mizuki bring him in"

Mizuki and three anbu were pushing a box with many air holes walked thought the door.

"Mr. Teacher be sure to report if anything bad happens" The anbu in a cat mask reported.

"Hai"

Iruka was happy and nervous for this new student. He hoped that he would get along with his class.

The box opened to see a boy in dark purple shinobi pants, a deep black shirt as dark as his soul and black shinobi sandals. His light gray hair hanging over half of his face and a cross that is tangling into itself around his neck. Everybody's eyes went to his they were a deep red that said 'this is the color of your blood want proof?.'

"Who are these wimps" Darkuri asked the anbu in a cat mask.

"Hokage-sama commanded that you be released to become a ninja" The cat masked said as he deactivated the chakra restricting seals then shunshined out of the room as Iruka started talking.

"Well class say hello to our new-" but Iruka was cut off by an orange atrocity against nature.

"**How dare you call me a wimp**" Naruto yelled " I'll kick your ass"

Naruto jumped out of his seat at Darkuri who was still in chains. His eye's than turned into a red swirl in the center around it was eleven white and eleven black spikes.

Naruto's arm suddenly felt a hundred pounds heavier as his balance was thrown off his knees fell to the ground he tried to move but everything was to heavy.

"What did you say" Darkuri said to mock Naruto, "Listen don't go trying to punch those stronger than you, you'll only die being that reckless."

"Damn you" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Next week

"Ok today is graduation day I will pass for sure" the orange blob pronounced

"Yah Naruto like the past two times you failed."

Ino sneered at Naruto as Iruka handed a test out

"Ok class here is your written part of the test"

There was 16 questions on the test.

Question 1: there is one enemy out in the open in the clearing what do you do to get past.

Darkuri picked up his pencil and wrote: throw some kunai's and wrap the handle with a explosive tag and detonate it when he goes to block it then walk through.

After Darkuri was finished and turned his paper in he realized everyone was having trouble with this easy quiz.

* * *

"Alright class it's time to go to taijutsu part of graduation."

" first up is Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka said to the class.

The one as Sasuke beat Naruto who had little to no skill in taijutsu.

"Next will be, Darkuri and Sakura"

I stepped forward as did Sakura.

She got in a basic taijutsu stance while I sloped into my high jonin stance, Iruka noticed but stayed silent.

She swung a weak punch at his head so he slapped her arm to my left and kicked her leg and caused her to fall, he than slammed his palm into her forehead which was enough force to cause her to go into unconscious.

Everyone that saw it was in shock how brutal I was to a girl than Naruto came at me again intent to beat me up.

"How dare you harm Sakura-chan you devil" I side sweeped my right leg to trip him than swung my other leg to knee the side of his head.

he flew six feet back with a loud "thump" as he hit the gorund head first.

* * *

"Last is ninjutsu" Iruka said to the class.

"Darkuri you are gonna be first join me and Mizuk in the other room for testing"

"Ok Darkuri you need to perform the bunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu and the Henge no Jutsu"

Darkuri sighed and performed the Jutsus listed and walked out with his headband.

As he got to his seat he grabbed his stuff and went back to the temporary house next to the prison.

* * *

_Next Day:_

"Naruto what are you doing here, only graduates are allowed to come here" Sakura complained.

"See my headband that means I graduated Sakura-chan" Naruto stated while he pointed to his headband.

"Ch like anyone cares dobe" Sasuke retorted to the idiot in orange.

"Shut up teme nobody asked you" Naruto yelled.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that you failure" Ino yelled.

"Shut up you Wimps!" Darkuri Shouted as Iruka walked in the room.

"Alright everyone take your seat it's time to say goodbye as I announce the passing teams."

"Team 7 is made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki and finally Darkuri Uzami and your sensei is going to be Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi"

"Team 9's sensei has been dismissed"

"And Team 10 will consist of Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka."

"Your sensei will come and pick you up here"

* * *

_Few hours later_

Naruto put a eraser on the top of the door than Naruto and Sakura argued when a sound approached the door as a man with white hair as the eraser fell on his head.

"My first impression of you is, I hate you." He said flatly

"Meet me on the roof."

* * *

"Ok now that we are here we will do a introduction." Kakashi said

"Tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, dream for the future and hobbies"

"Why don't you start it off by showing us how it is done?" Sakura said.

"**YEAH OLD MAN TELL US**" Naruto yelled.

"First off I am not an old man. And here I go then. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies.

"All we got was his name all except Darkuri muttered.

" we will start with you Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like Ichiraku ramen and all other types of ramen and I hate the three minuite wait before each other ramen and I am gonna be the best Hokage in The world. As for hobbies I like to train and eat Ramen"

'Great... a ramen addict' Kakashi thought.

"Next is pinkie"

"I am Sakura Haruno and I like... *Nervous Giggle as she looks at Sasuke* And I Hate Naruto-Baka (she said as Naruto sulked) and my dream is... *another Nervous Giggle as she looks at Sasuke* as for Hobbies I like *yet another Nervous Giggle as she looks at Sasuke*.

"Never mind next, Emo Boy" Kakashi stated plainly.

"Hmph I'm Sasuke Uchiha there isn't much that I like and there is a lot that I don't like, and My dream is to revive my family after I kill a certain someone and I don't have any hobbies."

'He must be talking about Itachi' Kakashi said

"Finally you, dark shinigami you will end is off" Kakashi said in humor.

" I'm Darkuri Uzami and I like the feeling of others dieing and hate all konoha shinobi and my prison cell as for dream... I hope to get out of this hell-hole and someday watch it fall from a high vantage point. As for hobbies I train flat and simple.

The feeling darkened around Darkuri as they listened to him. Until Kakashi coffed and sighed.

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning... and you should not eat you might hurl."

As he finished he gave his students an eye smile.

"I don't care what you suggest I won't trust you konoha shinobi." Darkuri said as he jumped off the building and landed safely on the ground with a light "tamp".

"Geez he's worst than Naruto-Baka"

"Sakura-chan~~~~~~"

* * *

A/n: "This took forever to write but I am quite happy with it. Thanks for reading it guys R&r... and don't forget that Darkuri will be doing the disclaimers ans possibly introductions from now on..." "**HEY I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE**" "are you sure about that because I hold you'r future in my phone and mind" " argh, stop messing with my life" "SO... do you have nicnames for your teammates yet?" "Yah, Failure, (Naruto), Worthless (Sakura) and Duckface (Sasuke)."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you Xx79oo9 and simply Sarafina for following this story you guys are my motivation for me continuing this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter. 2**

* * *

"Ugh where is he, he is two hours late" Sakura Sweatdropped.

"He's probably sleeping" Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"That big jerk, leavening us out here hungry and freezing" Sakura complained.

"Well you wouldn't be hungry if you ate breakfast this morning" Darkuri said as Sakura grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"Well maybe you should shut up"

"Yo"

"**YOUR LATE**" they shouted.

"Well there was a black cat and I had to go the long way to stay safe."

"Your a bad liar you know that?" Darkuri deadpanned.

"So today we will do some survival training"Kakashi said Changing the topic.

"We will have a 2V2 match the first team to get the bells gets to stay. But the loser i don't sent back to the academy" The fours eyes went wide with realization.

"As well as the loser team watches the winners rather lunch in front of them as the losers are tied to these wooden poles"

"Team 1 will consist on Sasuke and... Darkuri" Sasuke smirked as Sakura deflated Naruto's happiness could be seen from a mile away.

Darkuri on the other hand only frowned further.

"If you get in my way of leavening the village I will kill you"

Sasukes smirk deepened.

"Likewise as long as he dies."

"Begin" Kakashi boomed.

Naruto stayed behind as he grinned.

"Get ready to go down old man"

'Dose he even have any respect for anything' Kakashi sighed "You sure are weird aren't you."[A/N his facial expression (~_~;) ]

"The only thing weird here is your hairstyle" Kakashi Sweatdropped.

Kakashi reached into his bag as Naruto tensed...

"A book?"

"Yeah I wanna see what happens next in the story"

Naruto brought in a few Kage bunshin's and swarmed Kakashi but he was no match as Kakashi got behind Naruto and did the tiger seal.

Darkuri narrowed his eyes this was his chance.

"Jūryoku rirīsu: Sen-pondo no pusshu (Gravity release: push of one thousand pounds)"

Kakashi was suddenly pushed across training field.

"Jūryoku rirīsu: Tsukitomeru (Gravity release: pin down)"

Kakashi's body was suddenly pinned to the ground.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( fire style: fireball jutsu)

Kakashi was in trouble right as the fireball was about to hit the i/ Jūryoku rirīsu: Tsukitomeru \i let up and he shunshined out of the spot.

Darkuri jumped out in front of Kakashi and slipped into his high Jonin stance the Panchi o kaza~tsu [the graced punch]

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and put away his book and dashed at his student.

Kakashi threw a kick at Darkuri's right ribcage as Darkuri blocked and kicked Kakashi's legs out from under him as Kakashi jumped.

Darkuri smirked as he threw a couple kunai at Kakashi while he was suspended.

Darkuri's face fell a few feet as a Naruto clone jumped in front of Kakashi to punch him but Kakashi grabbed him and used him as a meat shield.

When the smoke of the cloud was gone Kakashi was gone.

'Where did he go behind me no above' Darkuri thought.

"Or underneath, Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)"

Darkuri fell down into the ground as he was stuck there head only just above the ground.

"You could've had me there if Naruto didn't interfere" Kakashi said as Sasuke was silent sneaking behind him to steal the bells.

"SASUKE GOOD JOB AT STAYING QUIET AS YOU SNEAK BEHIND KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto yell in an idiotic way.

The other three students deadpanned as Naruto ruined team 1's chance at winning the competition.

"What the hell you are such a failure" Darkuri shouted.

"_Ding~~~~~~_"

"Well that's it tests over" Kakashi said making the four sulk.

"Ok since team one was the closest and both members participated, team one will get to eat lunch but in no way is Naruto and Sakura allowed to eat got that?"

Kakashi proofed into smoke and left the two to eat in silence.

"_Sasuke-Kun~~~_ feed me I'm hungry" Sakura pleaded

"Yeah guys feed us dattebayo"

"I ate breakfast so you guys can eat it"

"But we are strapped to the pole, we can't eat without your help" Naruto complained.

"That's your problem not mine" Darkuri smirked.

Sasuke sighed and started to feed them after a few bites Kakashi appeared and yelled at us then passed us, we were all to angry to care about that the two were still strapped to the pole.

"this is all your fault _Naruto-Baka_"

"I'm sorry _Sakura-Chan_"

'Wait the idiot is sorry' Sakura yelled in her mind she still wanted to vent her anger out.

"Well you should be you got us tied up to these poles" Sakura yelled out in anger.

* * *

Over the Next few weeks Kakashi had the four of us working on training exercises that did nothing but put Naruto and Sasuke against each other. After that we did a few D rank missions and all of our patience was wearing out by then.

"I want a better mission dattebayo" Naruto yelled to the shinobi council.

"Show respect Naruto" Iruka yelled as his face grew 3 times bigger that normal.

"The dobe's right these D ranks are to easy" Sasuke retorted

"I agree with Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said in a fantasy world.

"I have one C rank with no one to do right now"

"We'll take it old man"

"Ok you'll be escorting a bridge builder, his name is Tazuna"

"Send in the client" the Hokage orders out.

The four turn around to see a drunken aged man come in holding a bottle of Sake.

"How am I suppose to leave my protection to these four young kids, especially the small one with the idiot face"

Naruto looks around and realizes who Tazuna is talking about than try's to punch him.

Darkuri got annoyed and struck Naruto in the back of his neck causing his to fall on his face unconscious.

"Darkuri that was unnecessary" Kakashi scolded.

"Shut it Konoha swine" Darkuri said as he jumped out of the window.

"Do you think your safe now" Kakashi said rhetorically mentally sighing as Tazuna gulped out loud.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you guys for reading I have had bad writers block with this with high school and friends. Thanks again, please Rate, and review. favorite and follow if you dare. I'm gonna go to sleep now it is 9:26 pm here... BAI and don't forhet to join the blood army.**


End file.
